One Thousand Birds
by TheDominoeEffect
Summary: Hizashi claimed his wife had had a still birth and took the child away from Konoha to Suna. After nine years, Chidori returns to enter the chuunin exams and reunites with her brother, Neji. Will it be the same again? NejixOC Rating may change to M.


**You'll find a link for a drawing with Neji and Chidori in my profile.**

For a moment he thought he could hear her call his name, but he knew it couldn't be possible, so he ignored the painful sound and concentrated on slicing the air with well-aimed kicks and soft fist blows directed toward an invisible enemy. His byakugan was activated, constantly monitoring the world around him with such precision one knew it was impossible to sneak upon him and strike, especially when he was victim to such profound frenzy.

"Neji!"

He started and stopped. No, this time it hadn't been his imagination and it wasn't _her_ calling him, but his team-mate, Tenten. Neji deactivated his byakugan and looked at her questioningly, almost reproaching her that she had interrupted his train of thought. She crossed her arms and gave him a worried expression, scrutinizing his calm face with a well-founded uncertainty.

"Are you worried about the chuunin exams?"

"No." he replied curtly, brushing the dust from his clothes.

She didn't know why she'd asked him such a stupid question anyway. Neji was never really worried for anything; probably just that his destiny was going to prove different than he'd imagined it would be.

"It's almost dusk and the chuunin exam starts tomorrow. Maybe you should go home and get some rest too. Even Lee gave up his training and went to have some ramen with Gai-sensei. Wanna go?"

He considered her for a moment before answering in the same composed tone:

"No, thanks. I'm going home to get some sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Tenten said, obviously a bit disappointed at his refusal.

Neji didn't seem to notice or rather didn't want to. He merely turned around, tucking his hands in his pockets, and walked away from her without another word. Tenten remained alone on the training ground, her gaze lingering on him until he was out of sight. She let out a small sigh and decided she wasn't in a mood for ramen either, rubbing her arms because of the chilly air of the falling night.

The road was empty and his steps were the only ones echoing against the walls of the various buildings around. It was a strange thing that no one was out at that early time of the evening, since it was Sunday. They were probably all tired after that week or busy with preparations for the chuunin exam. Neji liked it better like that anyway. Peace and quiet were two of the things he valued the most.

Another echo attracted his attention and he raised his eyes for a quick glance at the nocturnal passer-by, only that the glance turned into a long gaze when the girl walking on the other side of the street captured his train of thoughts and lead them back to the past, to a little red-haired girl laughing in the sun. He stopped and watched her walk unperturbed, head dropped as if in deep thought, red bangs obscuring her eyes. His heart skipped a beat, uncertain if it was a dream or she was really there. The Suna headband confirmed his suspicions and he called for the name he hadn't uttered in over nine years.

"Chidori?"

The girl stopped and turned her head slowly, her eyes falling on him, scrutinizing his face until a light flickered in them and she made a few steps toward him. The light of a lonely street lamp fell on her and that moment he knew it was really her.

"N-neji?" she trailed uncertainly, eyes widening in surprise.

He stepped into the light as well and she saw his milky-white eyes, confirming to her that the absence of light wasn't playing tricks on her. Neji breathed freely when he saw that she was wearing contact lenses, but it still didn't make him feel better – **safer**.

"What are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is for you to-"

"I had to come to the chuunin exam." She explained quietly, looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

To be even more certain about that, Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the area, keeping it active just to be sure no uninvited guests appeared. She pursed her lips and diverted her gaze from him.

"You shouldn't be on alone on the streets alone at this time of the night." He said, making her snicker.

"I am a kunoichi now, Neji. Don't treat me like a little girl."

She crossed her arms and he caught glimpse of a small shiver shaking her frame.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go some place warm to talk?"

"Nights are colder in the desert. I'm used to it." Chidori said, a certain degree of bitterness detectable in her voice. "But a more private place to talk would be very nice."

Neji nodded in approval and turned back toward the training ground, with Chidori walking next to him in complete silence. She removed her headband and tucked it inside the pouch attached to her thigh to be a little more inconspicuous, as a sand-nin walking next to leaf-nin would have been an exclusively rare sight.

"I wish I could take you home, but I live with the main family and I don't want you anywhere near any of them." The dark-haired boy said.

"Just… take us somewhere where we can be alone for a while."

Strange how he'd spent countless nights thinking about all the things he'd say to her if they would ever see each other again and now he couldn't find one decent thing to say to her. Saying 'I missed you' sounded so strange to him now that she was walking by his side.

Tenten had gone home and the training area was desolated, but he walked farther and they stopped in a small clearing, where they sat under a couple of trees, face to face. Chidori brought her knees to her chest and looked at him wordlessly. He was the one to break the silence eventually.

"I'm sorry I couldn't write to you."

"You don't have to apologize, I know the situation. I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time that it seems to have lost its magic anyway. We're… almost like strangers with nothing more than a couple of memories. It feels awkward, doesn't it?" She chuckled sadly.

Neji agreed quietly and looked down, not knowing what else to say to her. Indeed, they were like strangers, taken apart by destinies too different to ever cross like they had so many years ago. He heard her move and watched her as she knelt in front of him, reaching for his headband. He flinched at first due to the sudden invasion of his private space, but gradually relaxed as she removed the symbol of his being a Konoha ninja to reveal the curse mark of the Branch family members. Her fingers traced it gently and he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the tree trunk behind him.

Something warm and wet fell on his hand and his eyes opened instantly, looking at her. Her face was expressionless, but tears were streaming down her face. Neji captured her wrist and pulled her into his arms, where she curled into a ball and started sobbing on his shoulder, shuddering. He let her cry, even though it felt weird to have a girl in his arms like that, it didn't bother him.

"This doesn't change anything, Chidori. You're still my little sister. Okaerinasai."


End file.
